The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit and a wireless communication apparatus.
In a transmission/reception switch to switch transmission and reception of a wireless apparatus, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) has been generally used, when a manufacturing process is for a CMOS (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-335187).